


Bunny

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, jealous boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: "So," said Underhill as he was trying to comprehend what in the world was going on, but he was having a really hard time processing what he was seeing. Now what was seeing wasn't really a bad thing. Next to Magnus and Alec, his adorable boyfriend Marcel was standing and was looking down, his cheeks red and he was chewing on his lower lip. It seemed that Marcel had somehow sprouted a pair of bunny ears on top of his head and was now just trying to look as collected as possible. Was he pulling it off? Hardly. "You're trying to tell me that Marcel and Magnus were working on a potion," said the blonde hunter and Alec nodded. "And something went wrong?" asked Underhill and Magnus nodded and bowed his head apologetically.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Theodore Underhill/Marcel Fleury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



"So," said Underhill as he was trying to comprehend what in the world was going on, but he was having a really hard time processing what he was seeing. Now what was seeing wasn't really a  _ bad  _ thing. Next to Magnus and Alec, his adorable boyfriend Marcel was standing and was looking down, his cheeks red and he was chewing on his lower lip. It seemed that Marcel had somehow sprouted a pair of bunny ears on top of his head and was now just trying to look as collected as possible. Was he pulling it off? Hardly. "You're trying to tell me that Marcel and Magnus were working on a potion," said the blonde hunter and Alec nodded. "And something went wrong?" asked Underhill and Magnus nodded and bowed his head apologetically.

The warlock didn't really know what kind of a reaction he should be expecting because hunters were really unpredictable. If this was Alec and he'd be the one on the receiving end of the potion, Magnus knew that his boyfriend would be delighted. In fact, Magnus was quite jealous because he wanted a pair of cute ears as well - preferably cat ones, but he'd settle for bunny's as well. Also, Marcel looked adorable with those and in Magnus' humble opinion, so in a way his mistake did some good things after all. But it all boiled it down to each person's preferences. Then again if Theo really cared for the Vampire, then it shouldn't really matter, right? Magnus was chewing on his lip, while Marcel was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes," said Magnus in the end and then made a little pause, humming. "Look, the side effects shouldn't last too long. A few days at most," said Magnus and then took in a deep breath.

"It really isn't that big of a deal," said Alec as he was trying to defend his boyfriend just in case. Theo wasn't saying much, but that was because he couldn't stop staring at how adorable Marcel was.  _ Precious. Too adorable!  _ "It's an honest mistake. Besides. If you ask me, Marcel looks adorable and-"

"Back off, Lightwood, he's mine," said Underhill and marched over to Marcel, who was sighing. Magnus snorted and Alec's jaw dropped to the floor because was Underhill really doing this right now?! Alec was just trying to give Marcel a bit of a pep talk as he saw that he didn't look too keen on his new look. That was all. "Also, I find you adorable, Marcel, so no need to feel bad," said Underhill and planted a long kiss on the vampire's cheek. "Bunny ears really do suit you a lot. Maybe we can ask Magnus to make this change permanent," joked Underhill and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, you silly goose," said Marcel and rolled his eyes. He didn't like the bunny ears because he always thought that something more badass would suit him best!  _ Magnus said that the side effects reflected one’s true nature, _ but Marcel didn’t like that idea at all. It was just stupid magic failure because he wasn’t a bunny. He was more like a wolf, or a shark. He didn’t know how that could be incorporated into his every day look, but well. He was just glaring, crossing his arms on top of his chest and Underhill arched a brow. So, he wasn’t happy that he was complimenting him? Underhill was confused and he just cocked his head to the side because he didn’t know what to do. ‘’But why a bunny?’’ whined Marcel and looked at Magnus.

‘’I told you, the side effects reflect your true soul,’’ said Magnus and shrugged. That much was true. If it was about to hit him, he wondered how he’d look like. Magnus did consider himself as a feline, but one could never know. Yet, there was Marcel, fuming with anger, his bunny ears angrily twitching and it was pissing him off that he didn’t have a better control over them.  _ Yet.  _ Underhill went  _ aww _ , but then quickly stopped because he got a glare from the vampire and the look was very clear:  _ stop it, or else.  _ Oh, quite scary from such a cute little bunny. Underhill couldn’t help it, even when Marcel was angry, he was adorable.

‘’That is just a load of bull,’’ argued the pissed off bunny. ‘’I’m clearly  _ not _ a bunny, are you freaking kidding me?’’ asked Marcel. 

‘’But, Marce, you’re the cutest little thing-’’

‘’Not little, not cute,’’ said Marcel and bared his fangs. ‘’See, I have  _ these? _ ’’ he said and then pointed to his vamp teeth. ‘’Is this what you consider cute and cuddly? No, this is danger and-’’ he started, but the hearts in Underhill’s eyes told Marcel a completely different story. ‘’Stop looking at me like that,’’ he said and then crossed his arms on top of his chest, turned around and started sulking as all of them had conspired against them. No one was on his side and Alec was quietly cracking up.  _ So, that was how him and Magnus seemed to the others when Magnus would call Alec cute and the hunter would try to convince him that he was anything  _ but _ cute?  _ That was hilarious and he was barely holding back his laughter.

‘’Okay, you’re a scary bunny,’’ said Underhill, trying to convince that bunnies could be scary as well. ‘’I mean you’re ferocious and-’’

‘’Theodore,  _ not now _ ,’’ grumbled Marcel and then touched his bunny ears. Oh, he called Underhill by his  _ full _ name and that was a sign that Marcel was really pissed off. ‘’I need to fix this somehow,’’ he said and then looked sadly at the floor. ‘’I mean are you  _ sure _ that you can’t do anything about this?’’ asked Marcel and Magnus sadly sighed and shook his head.

‘’Sorry, there’s not much I can do,’’ said Magnus and Marcel bowed down his bunny ears in disappointment.  _ Ugh, how much it annoyed him that they were showing his emotions.  _ Still, there was nothing that he could about them and he needed to embrace them himself as well. Underhill was all over them as it seemed and he looked at his boyfriend, who was still in the process of drooling.

‘’Do they come with a tail?’’ he asked. 

‘’Ah, I see that you ask the important question,’’ said Alec and Underhill flushed -  _ what, it was a valid question!  _ Magnus started cracking up and Marcel in the end only huffed and just shook his head. His boyfriend was a… dork indeed and in the end he just leaned up on his tip toes and then pressed a little kiss on top of Underhill’s lips. 

‘’So, is there a cute little bunny tail?’’

‘’Tch, you,’’ said Marcel and gently smacked Underhill across his forehead with his finger and then started laughing because Underhill was totally serious about the question and Marcel only shook his head in the end and Underhill sighed in disappointment. ‘’Ah, Teddy,’’ said Marcel and Underhill cheered up again.  _ Ah, there it was - nickname.  _ Underhill looked a lot happier. 

Magnus slowly stepped closer to Alec and the hunter happily smiled. Magnus had a serious question though. ‘’So,’’ said the warlock and clasped his hands together. ‘’Before, when you called Marcel cute, did you mean it as a -’’

‘’Oh my God,’’ said Alec and started laughing on top of his lungs, Magnus giving him a frown and he then just looked around. ‘’Okay, stop being such a jealous bean and just… of course you’re number one, okay?’’ asked Alec and Magnus cleared his throat.

‘’Of course, yes, yes… just checking. And for a record, I wasn’t jealous,’’ said Magnus and cleared his throat. But Alec could see the bright smile on Magnus’ face after that - totally not jealous, right?


End file.
